Feeling Lucky?
by LiteralTrash001
Summary: NSL fic. If you like then, read. If you don’t, I know you’ll read it anyways, and complain in the comments. AU where Lincoln is finds new abilities within his time trapped in the squirrel suit.
1. Chap 1

**I got an idea, decided to write it, and this is what came out.**

After Lincoln decided to try using the squirrel suit to mask his luck, things hadn't been the best for him. He was kept, and dragged to everyone's events all the time, and wasn't allowed to do his own thing. Suddenly one day was the end. "That's it! I've had it with this damn luck superstition!" And as he said this, he pulled off his squirrel helmet, and yelled out his mind while everyone yelling at him to put on the head again. Whilst the argument was going on, a car skid was heard, and suddenly there was a gaping hole in the front of their house. As this happened, the family just looked at Lincoln in anger and disbelief. "We told you to put the head back on!". Again Lincoln kept arguing with the head off, and a few moments later, the house caved in. Everyone was alright, but were furious.

Lincoln had enough of this, as he walked down the road muttering about how much crap he had been put through. As he walked, he noticed that a path of calamity followed this time. Houses could be heard cracking, the road began to break apart, and telephone poles began to fall over. "Hmmm, I wonder if I may actually be bad luck?" Lincoln said as he put the squirrel suit back on. As the head slid into place, the calamity stopped. Lincoln decided to test this further. He walked for a while with the squirrel suit on, and good things started happening. Another person Lincoln passed suddenly got a phone call about receiving a promotion, while a nearby mother got to hear her babies first words.

Lincoln decided to keep testing further, and went to the town scrapyard . After he arrived, he took off the mascot costume, and suddenly, an explosion was heard. Lincoln looked to where he heard the sound, and saw that the car crusher seemed to have malfunctioned. The car in the machine exploded, and caused the device to become irreparable. A few seconds later, the mountain of car parts in the center of the yard collapsed. "Interesting" said Lincoln as he put the costume back on. "Is seems that maybe this costume makes me emit bad luck while I'm not wearing it, and good luck when I am. After this Lincoln decided to run away. He decided that he couldn't put his family through with him, but also that with his new "squirrel luck", he would be able to survive on his own.

Shortly after, Lincoln ran into a shady looking group of people on the street, who then surrounded the boy. "Give us your money, or we'll turn you into roadkill, chump. Seeing this gave Lincoln an idea, to which he took off the mascot costume. Suddenly, a loose AC unit had called on one of their heads, and instantly killed the man. Everyone, including Lincoln, was shocked, as a man was killed right in front of him. Suddenly a few flowerpots from above were also knocked over, and hit the other men square in the head. Lincoln just stood there looking at the scene, and realized something. His bad luck seems to get worse the longer he's in the suit, and better the longer he's out of it. The luck also only seemed to react negatively to his surroundings, but positively towards the boy. Lincoln suddenly smiled as he put the suit back on, and took the money out of the thugs pockets. "Let's see if I can put this ability to good use." Lincoln said as he made his way further into town.


	2. Chap 2

As the night progressed, the Loud family was preparing for bed, and Lynn jr was just getting out of the shower. Before she went into her room, she heard some rustling coming from Lisa's room, and decided to go check on her. As she walked up to the door, she heard Lisa saying "where is it, where is it?" Over and over again, and saw her rummaging through a messy room. As soon as Lisa caught sight of Lynn, she frantically asked "where is the suit, didn't Lincoln always put it back before bed?" Before giving Lynn a chance to speak. Lynn shrugged, "what do you mean, Lincoln always wore the suit in the house, we can't let his luck ruin us. Besides, he's not back from his walk." Before Lisa started to panic. "WHAT, I WAS UNDER THE IMPRESSION THAT HE AT LEAST TOOK IT OFF BEFORE CURFEW!" She shouted.

Lynn took a step back, as Lisa started panicking. "That suit was an experiment I was working on for a while. I started working on it after you blamed Lincoln for your loss, and it's still not fully functional yet." Lynn started to get confused, and Lisa saw this as she slowed down to explain. "I got the idea of making a lucky suit after you outburst, and a tv show concept called Stinkelkrampen. After finishing the suit, Lincoln asked if he could try using it to try and prove himself as not bad luck. Unfortunately, due to an oversight on my part, the suit is still a bit rudimentary, so it's not the safest thing. The Suit works by absorbing all the bad luck in an area, and stockpiling in the suit."

When Lisa said this, Lynn got a little concerned and worried. "So, what's the suit do with all this bad luck?" She asked nervously. Lisa got on her nearby computer, and did some calculations. "The suit channels it into the person wearing the suit, meaning that the longer Lincoln's in the suit, the worse his luck becomes. I thought that a single day's worth of luck would be ok to release at night, but multiple days in a row is bad news!" Lisa said in an extremely concerned tone while pulling up some blueprints of the suit. "If the suit stays on him, it will keep building up, and his luck will be so bad, he becomes a walking Jinx. I thought that the car crashing into the house was just natural misfortune, but that explains it." Lynn began feeling a bit guilty, as she heard that she basically turned her brother into a walking luck bomb. "Is there any way to fix this?" She asked Lisa as she was running calculations. "No" She curtly replied. "The only way to fix this is for him not to wear the suit, and let the bad luck run it's course, but by my calculations, the luck has reached a point where it has become lethal."

When Lynn heard this, she began to panic even more. "So if Lincoln takes the suit off, he could die?!?" She asks in a panic. "No, one thing that is working on the suit is it's host protector. Everything around Lincoln will suffer, but Lincoln should be fine." Hearing this made Lynn feel slightly better, as her brother won't die, but now she's determined to fix her mistake. "Before you go, there's something you should know" Lisa said before Lynn left. "I set a few precautions on the suit, so if you see him, I need you to tell me what state the suit is in." Lynn agrees before running out the front door. As Lynn leaves the house, Lisa starts working on a second suit. "Sorry Lincoln, but after you finish with that suit, you got another one coming.

Meanwhile, the boy in the squirrel had just gone to a hardware store, and had a pair of scissors, and a can of black spray paint. As he approached the cashier, he took off the head of his costume, preparing for a way out. Suddenly, some high school kid decided to try messing with a butane Lighter in the spray paint isle, and an explosion was heard a few seconds later. As everyone ran to see what happened, Lincoln saw a chance at escape. He took his paint and scissors, and ran back to the car park to make some modifications to his suit. First, he trimmed the suits tail to make it less bushy, and a few moments later spray painted the whole thing black. "If I'm gonna be bad luck, I might as well try and show it." As he looks at the suit. If now resembled less of a squirrel, but instead looks closer to a black cat.

A/N

Sorry this chapter isn't that good, I just suddenly hit a writing mood with an idea of how to continue the story. Again, not sure when I will update any of my stories, but I at least wanted to put this idea here. Sorry for the poor execution, but this is what I had.


End file.
